GHA
by FCI.4kagiSetsu
Summary: Sepasang Kekasih yang saling melengkapi, membantu menangkap buronan berbahaya dengan kemampuan mereka yang tak masuk akal, bahkan saking tak masuk akalnya masyarakat di buat bingung karena bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu di luar nalar karena hanya "Game". Warm : Don't Like Don't Read. OneShot! Remake!


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Sepasang Kekasih yang saling melengkapi, membantu menangkap buronan berbahaya dengan kemampuan mereka yang tak masuk akal, bahkan saking tak masuk akalnya masyarakat di buat bingung karena bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu di luar nalar karena hanya "Game".

**_Gamers Help Accident _**

Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, AU, Crime, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, DLL

Rate : M

_**#FNI-2018**_

_**#ESciFi-2019**_

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, One Shot, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto ' _batin

**["Attack!"] **komunikasi dari pesawat.

_**["Target!"] **__komunikasi dari pesawat lain._

_._

_**Tokyo**_

_**Sabtu, 24 December 2098**_

**20.00 PM**

**.**

Dimalam sebelum hari Natal, tampak di sebuah Cafe terdapat sosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan jaket putih tengah duduk sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pada secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya.

Menyesapnya dengan pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati betapa hangatnya ketika meminumnya di musim dingin.

Perempuan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sosok pemuda mendatanginya dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil menggendong sebuah tas di belakangnya, sang perempuan yang melihatnya datang menopang dagunya di Cafe sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau terlambat 3 Menit?"

Sang pemuda yang mendengar itu menunjukkan tasnya, "Gomen, aku hampir kehilangan barangku tadi di taxi," jawabnya lalu mendekati sang perempuan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sang perempuan. "Tak ada yang lebih baik selain bertemu denganmu," jawabnya lalu mencium sang perempuan dengan singkat membuat sang perempuan merona

"Naru-kun, tahukah kau itu sungguh memalukan?" pemuda bernama "Naru-kun" yang mendengar itu terkekeh lalu menyentuh bibir sang perempuan. "Tidak ada yang salah jika itu untuk sepasang kekasih," ucapnya membuat sang perempuan tersenyum.

"Namikaze Naruto, apakah kau memainkan game soal percintaan?" Naruto yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak, perkataanku tadi memang dari lubuk hatiku."

Sang perempuan yang mendengar itu menatap curiga Naruto, "Apa kau mencurigaiku, Texas-chan?".

Perempuan yang bernama Texas menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, Aku mempercayaimu kok," jawabnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, jika kau mencurigaiku akan aku bongkar perbuatanmu sejak kecil," ancam Naruto membuat wajah Texas merona.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Texas merona, kembali menciumnya dengan lembut dan itu berlangsung beberapa menit, untuk saja Cafe yang mereka tempati memiliki papan pembatas untuk privasi jadi tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Melepaskan ciuman tersebut, Texas pun menggenggam lengan Naruto lalu menariknya keluar dari Cafe.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama di bawah hujan salju yang menghujani Kota Tokyo. Kota yang di penuhi bangunan besar serta kendaraan-kendaraan canggih memenuhi Kota Tokyo.

Bahkan di bawah Kota Tokyo terdapat Kota lain yang memiliki nama Kota **[Voiaka]**, tepat Para Commersial kecil berada. Keduanya saling berbincang ria sambil bergenggam tangan dengan perempuan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang lelaki.

Berbagai Masyarakat berlalu lalang dengan jaket mereka, mulai dari manusia biasa, Ras Half&Neko, Ras Half-Usagi, Ras Half-Wolf, Dan berbagai Ras Half lainnya. Pada Tahun 2040 terjadi Distorsi waktu yang membuat munculnya Ras Half ke bumi, untuk menjalin hubungan pemerintah memberi mereka tempat dan menjalin kasih sayang untuk menambah populasi mereka.

Pada tahun 2067, Jepang melakukan Operasi besar-besaran untuk membuat Jepang melayang dan operasi itu berhasil selesai pada tahun 2069. Jepang akhirnya melayang dengan ketinggian 20 Meter dengan sebuah mesin berukuran Besar yang bisa mengangkat beban berjuta-juta ton.

Namun karena beberapa pulau terpisah, Jepang kembali membangun sebuah pintu teleportasi yang memudahkan untuk berpindah-pindah tempat. Maka dari itu Jepang memiliki 2 tingkat untuk menjaga siklus kehidupan, lantai pertama tempat untuk menghasilkan uang dan beberapa penduduk dengan perekonomian rendah dan sedang, sementara lantai atas adalah tempat untuk melakukan pekerjaan dan meningkatkan sumber daya mulai dari mau itu Sekunder atau pun Primer.

Setelah membuat Jepang melayang, Jepang kembali membuat teknologi-teknologi canggih dari kendaraan yang sudah di modifikasi untuk terbang di udara, Keamanan di setiap jalan mau dari penangkapan, perlindungan, Penyerangan dan lain-lainnya.

Sistem tersebut aktif melalui sensor yang ada di setiap jalan, jika terjadi sesuatu maka sensor akan di kirim ke pusat dan alat-alat yang sudah ada di bawah jalan pun akan di siapkan berdasarkan bencana yang terjadi.

Lalu mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Texas...

Untuk Naruto, dia adalah manusia biasa sementara Texas adalah Half-wolf. Hubungan mereka telah dimulai sejak Sekolah Dasar, awalnya bermula hanya karena sebuah Game.

Naruto yang dulu sangat menyukai Game sering sekali membawa beberapa Game ke sekolah padahal sudah di larang, Texas yang sangat penasaran pun mendekati Naruto dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia sangat memaksa membawa Game.

Naruto pun mengenalkan Game pada Texas dan itu membuat Texas juga kecanduan dan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Naruto, setiap ada waktu, Bertemu, Pulang Sekolah, selesai tugas, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain Game.

Dan dari Game, muncul benih cinta di hati Texas, selama sebulan mereka tidak sempat bertemu di karenakan Ujian akhir membuat mereka harus fokus belajar, Texas yang merasa gelisah tidak bertemu Naruto selain di sekolah pun memutuskan mengungkapkan cintanya pada Naruto.

Yaitu dengan menciumnya setelah ujian berakhir.

Tentu waktu itu membuat semua terkejut karena Texas secara tiba-tiba menciumnya dan menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto sempat ragu untuk menerima cinta Texas, namun dari hati terdalamnya dia sasar bahwa dia juga mencintai Texas.

Dan hubungan mereka pun di mulai sejak itu.

"Jadi... Bagaimana di Kyoto? Aku sempat mendengar bahwa kau terlibat penangkapan puluhan perampok?" tanya Texas, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Ya... Itu memang benar, aku berniat bersantai bersama Kaa-san waktu itu, tapi tahu-tahunya ada perampokan di dekat kami. Karena tak ingin Kaa-san terluka tentu saja aku menahan mereka," jawab Naruto sambil membuka telapak tangannya hingga mengeluarkan api lalu mengepalkan tangannya memadamkan api di tangannya.

Di masa depan ini, masyarakat di berkati sebuah kekuatan yang di beri nama **[Ninjutsu]**, **[Kenjutsu]**, **[Doujutsu]**, dan **[Taijutsu]**. Naruto di berkati 4 Kekuatan tersebut karena gen ayah dan ibunya, Ninjutsu dan Doujutsu dari ayah, sementara Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu dari Ibu.

Sementara Texas, dia menguasai 3 Kekuatan yaitu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu. Saat sekolah menengah para murid di peruntukkan untuk mencari teman latihan mereka dan tentu Naruto bersama Texas.

Mereka saling melengkapi, Jika Naruto menyerang menggunakan tangan, maka dia akan menggunakan kakinya untuk melindungi Naruto. Begitu juga sebaliknya...

Mereka pun berhenti di tempat pemberhentian Bus bersama beberapa orang sambil sesekali berbincang ringan, tak lama setelah itu datang sebuah bus berukuran besar tanpa roda namun menggunakan sistem mesin angin yang membuat bus tersebut melayang.

Mereka pun menaiki Bus tersebut dan duduk di bagian tengah Bus, beberapa detik berikutnya Bus tersebut pun berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian berikutnya.

Selagi di dalam Bus, Naruto dan Texas memandang keluar jendela Bus dan mereka melihat beberapa bangunan tinggi di Tokyo mulai turun dan berubah menjadi gedung lain.

Di karenakan Jepang melayang serta memiliki 2 Bagian kota yaitu atas dan bawah, Jepang juga menciptakan bangunan-bangunan yang bisa berganti-ganti sesuai jam operasional gedung tersebut.

Misalkan, salah satu gedung adalah tempat menciptakan Makanan ringan, Operasional Gedung tersebut akan di berjalan dari Jam 04.00 AM – 16.00 PM lalu berganti dengan Gedung lain dengan operasional mereka.

Satu bangunan akan bergantian dengan tiga gedung lain dengan demikian sistem rantai kehidupan di Jepang tetap berjalan tanpa menunggu stock kiriman dari negara lain.

Lalu, mengenai cara pengiriman barang, ada dua cara yaitu mengirim dari udara menggunakan pesawat terbang Helikopter dan mengirim melalui laut dan di terima oleh sebuah pulau kecil yang akan mengirim kembali melalui darat.

Pulau yang akan menerima barang sebenarnya juga melayang bersama pulau lainnya, namun saat akan menerima barang, pulau khusus ini akan turun dan menerima barang yang di kirim lalu kembali melayang ke atas, barang-barang yang di terima pun kembali di kirim melalui Teleportasi, serta kendaraan bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki teknologi Teleportasi yang memindahkan barang atau pun menerima barang.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka akhirnya memasuki sebuah Game Center dan menuju sebuah Game Survival dengan senjata Pistol serta senjata tajam melekat di game tersebut.

Naruto pun mengambil senjata satu set dua pistol sementara Texas mengambil satu set senjata Pedang Saber.

"Ne, Waktu itu berapa skor kita?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai, Texas yang mendengar itu cemberut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau curang waktu itu, kau membuat taruhan dengan memainkan permainan yang tidak bisa aku mainkan," ucapnya membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Lengan Naruto pun menyentuh layar hologram Game yang mereka mainkan lalu mengatur game mereka, mulai dari Round, dan tingkat kesulitannya.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah bisa bukan? Apa kau bisa menyalip skorku?"

Texas yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu menarik kerah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto sesaat, "Kita lihat saja. Dia yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang."

Naruto yang di cium Texas termenung sebelum menyeringai tipis dan mempersiapkan kedua Pistol di tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku terima."

**["Game! Start!"]**

Mendengar itu Naruto dan Texas melempar tatapan serius ke layar dan di sana terlihat ratusan Zombie mendekati mereka, dengan cepat Naruto mengendalikan playernya ke depan sambil menembak puluhan Zombie di depannya.

Texas yang tak mau kalah juga langsung mengendalikan playernya untuk mengejar Naruto sambil membunuh para Zombie yang ada di depan mereka, Game Survival yang mereka mainkan memiliki sistem kendali di bawah di mana mereka bisa menggerakkan player mereka seperti yang di lakukan oleh sang pengendali.

Jadi saat berlari di bawah game tersebut, maka kalian akan berlari di tempat namun gerakan akan di kirim ke sistem game membuat player game kita berlari.

Naruto yang melihat pelurunya habis dan perlu di isi kembali pun melakukan gerakan bela diri sambil mengisi peluru senjatanya kembali, Texas yang melihat keuntungan untuk menyalip Skor Naruto melakukan gerakan melempar pedang sabernya dan player yang dia mainkan pun melempar pedang sabernya hingga mengenai 3 Zombie .

Saat akan mengambil pedangnya, Texas menghentikan gerakannya sesaat lalu kembali berlari ke arah player Naruto yang masih sibuk bela diri.

Dengan sekali gerak, Texas melompati Player Naruto dan menggunakan pundak player Naruto sebagai pijakan.

"Uwooh!" gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh bahunya lalu menatap Texas yang di sampingnya tengah tersenyum padanya, "Hoo~ begitu ya?" gumamnya kembali lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke samping.

Player Naruto pun menembakkan satu peluru dan mengenai 2 Zombie sekaligus di sampingnya, "Ok! Awas saja kau!"

Permainan Naruto dan Texas pun menjadi pusat perhatian, para pemain di Game Center pun rela berhenti sesaat untuk melihat Game Naruto dan Texas, karena Game tersebut bertema Survival maka akan ada berapa Round bisa bertahan.

Mereka biasanya hanya bisa bertahan di Round 4 atau 5 karena Zombie yang terlalu banyak. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto dan Texas, mereka sudah mencapai Round 10 dan itu pun menghasilkan Skor yang sangat luar biasa.

Semua bersorak memberi semangat pada mereka, Naruto dan Texas yang berkeringat sama-sama menyeringai lalu mengendalikan player mereka untuk kembali membasmi Zombie-zombie di game.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di Round 12 di karenakan kelelahan, Skor mereka menjadi Top Skor di game tersebut dengan Texas 896.450 point serta Naruto 895.890 Point. Semua orang bersorak pada mereka karena mereka bisa melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa hari ini di Game Center

Texas yang menang tersenyum senang sambil meregangkan badannya, sementara Naruto menghela nafas kecewa karena kalah dari Texas, "Tidak adil sekali, kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengisi senjatamu sementara aku harus mengisinya, apa lagi mereka terlalu banyak," gumam Naruto sambil melirik Texas yang menggunakan baju kaos tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek membuatnya seperti gadis Tombol biasanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu melirik sekitar di mana semua menatap Texas dengan tatapan terpaku. Sebagai kekasih, Naruto mengambil Jaketnya yang sudah dia lepas lalu menutupi tubuh Texas.

"Pakai ini dulu, jangan sampai mereka melihat tubuhmu," ucap Naruto membuat Texas terpaku lalu tersenyum dan menerima Jaket Naruto. "Um... Arigato, Naruto-kun," ucap Texas.

.

.

"Fuuahhh~ nikmatnya~!"

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Texas hanya tersenyum ketika Texas menegak habiskan minuman yang dia belikan untuk memilihkan tenaga mereka karena permainan tadi.

"Jadi, permintaan apa yang ingin kau ajukan untukku?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum minuman miliknya, Texas yang mendengar itu pun memasang wajah berpikir.

"Hmmm~ tidak akan aku beritahu sampai kita sampai tempatku," jawabnya membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa harus di..." Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti lalu menoleh cepat dengan mata yang awalnya biru berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil tajam.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memeluk Texas lalu menghilang dalam sekejap dari Toko yang mereka tempati.

**Boom!**

Ledakan pun terjadi pada Toko tersebut membuat warga panik dan berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut, Naruto yang sudah di luar mengatur nafasnya sambil memeluk Texas yang masih shock atas pelukan Naruto.

"Kuso!" umpat pelan Naruto, "Na-Naruto-kun... T-Tadi itu... Bukankah..."

Naruto yang mendengar itu memejamkan matanya, "Benar... Teleportasi yang di miliki oleh Clan Kitsune," jawab Naruto, "Ayahku adalah manusia biasa, sementara Ibuku adalah Half-Yokai, maka tidak asing lagi jika aku memiliki gen kedua orang tuaku. Maaf karena menyembunyikannya darimu."

Texas yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu menyentuh Pipi Naruto dengan lembut, "Hey, aku tidak marah kok. Masing-masing dari kita memang memiliki sesuatu yang harus di sembunyikan dan jangan kecewa begitu, aku tidak akan membencimu walau kau adalah Kitsune."

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan lembut Texas termenung sebelum tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Texas yang menyentuh pipinya, "Arigato, Texas-chan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu apa?" tanya Texas sambil memandang serius ke arah Toko yang telah hancur berantakkan serta di makan api. "Aku merasakan ada serangan tadi, dan sepertinya itu bukan serangan biasa," jawab Naruto sambil menatap toko yang terbakar lalu menatap seberang Toko dengan pandangan serius.

"Bau darah...," gumam Texas sambil memandang ke seberang Toko. Mata merah Naruto seketika bergerak cepat ke seberang mereka dan seketika 3 Bangunan tinggi di depan mereka meledak dan bergerak jatuh ke arah mereka.

**Blaar!**

Dari bawah, seketika muncul enam lengan robot berukuran besar yang langsung menahan bangunan tersebut agar tidak menghancurkan bangunan yang lainnya, Naruto serta Texas yang mendapat kesempatan langsung menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menjauh dari bangunan-bangunan di atas mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ini bukan perbuatan alam!"

Naruto dan Texas yang sudah di tempat aman menoleh secara bersamaan ketika di langit terlihat sebuah pesawat besar tengah terbang sambil meluncurkan pesawat-pesawat tempur ke segala arah.

Pesawat berukuran besar tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti Kapal Tempur Musashi namun ini bisa terbang, dengan besar sekitar 40 Meter dengan Enam meriam serta Meriam paling besar tengah menghancurkan Kota Tokyo dengan Puluhan Meriam serbu di bawahnya.

Naruto yang melihat dua Pesawat tempur ke arah mereka menjatuhkan tasnya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya hingga terbentuk dua Buah Shuriken api lalu melemparnya ke arah dua pesawat tempur tersebut.

**Swush! Boom! Blaar!**

Kedua Shuriken Naruto hanya berhasil mengenai satu pesawat tempur sementara pesawat lagi satu bersiap menembak Naruto dengan persenjataannya, namun di belakang Naruto melesat sebuah tombak Es yang langsung menembus pesawat dan meledak di udara.

"Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Texas yang merentangkan tangannya ke udara. "Ya! Terima kasih, Texas-chan!" jawab Naruto lalu menatap tajam ke arah pesawat berukuran besar seperti Pesawat Alien.

Mata Naruto seketika menyipit ketika melihat di pesawat tempur tersebut terdapat meriam yang mengarah pada mereka, merasa terancam, Naruto menggendong Texas ala Putri lalu berlari dengan cepat menjauh dari sasaran Meriam tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Diamlah! Jika tidak kita bisa mati!"

**Blar!**

Selagi berlari, Naruto harus tersentak karena serangan meriam tersebut meleset di belakangnya, namun tetap saja itu benar-benar membuat Naruto meneguk ludah karena dirinya akan kehilangan nyawanya jika terkena serangan meriam tersebut.

'_Sial! Ini benar-benar Gila!' _batin Naruto sambil fokus berlari.

**Blaar!**

Keterkejutan Naruto bertambah ketika bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati mulai jatuh membuatnya semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Naruto-kun! Turunkan aku! Kau tahu aku bisa lari cepat darimu bukan?!"

"Maaf aku terlalu panik, tapi jika aku menurunkanmu kita bisa mati."

**Blar! Blar! Blar! **

Dari bawah seketika muncul puluhan meriam yang langsung menembakkan pelurunya ke arah pesawat besar yang menyerang kota.

**Sret! Boom!**

Naruto yang berlari harus terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba muncul Mobil di depannya membuatnya mau tak mau berhenti dan saat itu juga mereka memejamkan mata mereka untuk menerima rasa sakit dari tembakkan meriam tersebut.

Namun beberapa menit berselang, Naruto dan Texas sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuh mereka. Membuka mata mereka kembali, mereka di kejutkan ketika terdapat seseorang berdiri di depan mereka dengan dinding dari tanah di depan orang tersebut.

"Tampaknya aku tepat waktu," gumamnya menghela nafasnya lalu melirik ke belakang. "A-Anda... Hatake Kakashi?" gumam Naruto menyebutkan nama orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Anda mengenal saya?"

"Tentu, Kau murid Ayahku, Namikaze Minato bukan?" pria bernama Kakashi mendengar itu tersentak lalu menatap tajam ke arah balik dinding yang ada di depannya. "Sebaiknya kita berbicara sambil menyelamatkan diri, Kalian ikuti aku!" ajak Kakashi sambil menarik Naruto ke arah sebuah kapal perahu dengan dua Sayap di sisinya.

Perahu tersebut pun melayang dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan pesawat besar yang menyerang kota. Kakashi yang berhasil membawa Naruto menjauh menatap lekat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Benar kau putra Minato-sensei?"

"Ha'i! Namaku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina."

Kakashi yang mendengar itu tetap menatap lekat Naruto, dirinya masih belum mempercayai bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah anak dari gurunya.

"Alihkan hal itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto to the Point. "Kota sedang di serang oleh Buronan yang paling di cari, dia berniat menghancurkan kota serta pemimpin negara ini," jawab Kakashi membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Hiruzen-jiji?" Kakashi yang mendengar itu menatap lekat Naruto, "Kenapa kau menyebutnya [Jiji]? Apa kau ada hubungan dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah guru Kakekku, Jiraiya. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya!"

Kakashi yang mendengar itu terdiam, sekarang dirinya benar-benar percaya bahwa Pemuda di depannya ini adalah Putra Gurunya.

"Kalian! Dari pada kalian berdebat sebaiknya fokus dengan apa yang ada di depan!"

Kakashi seketika tersentak dan melebarkan matanya ketika mereka akan menabrak sebuah bangunan, dengan cepat Kakashi mendorong tuas Kapal ke samping dan membuat mereka menukik dengan cepat ke samping.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Aku pikir Minato-sensei pergi ke Kyoto untuk berlibur?"

"Tidak denganku! Aku memiliki jadwal liburanku sendiri!" balas Naruto lalu menatap kapal besar yang menghancurkan kota, walaupun pasukan tempur Jepang telah di kerahkan pesawat tersebut terlebih dahulu menghancurkan pasukan tempur Jepang.

**Bzit! BOOM!**

Mata biru Naruto seketika mendelik ke langit ketika dari ketiadaan tercipta badai petir yang langsung menghantam pesawat dengan petir berjumlah besar hingga membuat cahaya yang menyilaukan di sertai suara ledakan yang keras.

Karena Frekuensi petir, kapal yang di tumpangi Naruto, Kakashi dan Texas pun hilang kendali, Texas yang belum melakukan apapun menghentakkan tangannya ke lantai kapal hingga di bawahnya tercipta tumpukan es yang membuat mereka selamat dari mendarat darurat.

Naruto dan Kakashi yang selamat menghela nafas mereka bersyukur karena mereka tidak jadi mati, Naruto yang tahu Texas telah membantu mencium kepala sang kekasih sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Nanti permintaanmu aku lipat gandakan."

Texas yang mendengar itu melongo, hanya karena dia membuat mereka selamat dia mendapatkan dua hutang dari Naruto.

**Bzit! Twush! BOOM!**

Mereka seketika kembali tersentak ketika terjadi percikan cahaya dan mementalkan sesuatu ke arah mereka, Texas yang melihat itu kembali menciptakan tumpukan Es di depan mereka hingga membuat sesuatu yang ke arah mereka menghantam tumpukan Es Texas.

Naruto yang penasaran apa yang menghantam tumpukan Es Texas pun mendekatinya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seseorang dengan pakaian Intel menempel di tumpukan es Texas di sertai Aura ungu di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?!" tanya Naruto panik dan membantu orang bernama Sasuke yang tampak terkulai lemas. "Cough! Cough! Na-Naruto?" gumam Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.

Naruto yang mengenal orang bernama Sasukeenatap lekat pakaian Sasuke lalu menatap langit yang mulai mendung.

"Sasuke! Jangan katakan kau yang melayangkan serangan petir itu?!" tanya Naruto serius, namun Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"JANGAN BANGUN DULU BAKA! KAU SEDANG TERLUKA!" bentak Naruto dengan mata merah menyala, Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto berteriak marah terdiam sambil melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Lepaskan Aku Naruto! Aku akan menghancurkan kapal itu!"

"Tidak dengan Kondisimu yang sekarang ini! Setelah kau melayangkan serangan besar pun kau terpental dan lihatlah! Kapal tersebut tidak hancur sedikitpun!" bentak Naruto kembali sambil menunjuk pesawat berukuran besar yang tampak baik-baik saja.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menggeram pelan, "Naruto, kau mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi menatap keduanya yang tampak lekat

"Ya, dia temanku saat Sekolah menengah, Aku tidak tahu ke mana saja kau setelah kelulusan Sekolah menengah karena kau tidak memberi kabar, tapi ternyata kau bergabung dengan pasukan Intel."

"Bukan Cuma dia!"

Naruto yang mengenal suara tersebut menoleh dan dia melihat perempuan berambut pink sebahu datang dengan Kendaraan bermotor bermodifikasi ninja namun memiliki bentuk lebih modern.

"Sa-Sakura-san!" ucap Texas dengan tatapan terkejut. Perempuan tersebut pun turun dan langsung memukul Kepala Sasuke dan Naruto membuat mereka mengaduh kesakitan.

"Itte-tte... Apa maksudnya itu?!" tanya Naruto tidak terima karena perempuan bernama Sakura ini tiba-tiba datang dan memukul kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau tidak memberi kabar pada kami!" balas Sakura sambil menatap tajam Naruto, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Texas yang berada di samping Naruto, "Kamu... Texas-chan?!"

Texas yang mendengar itu mengangguk, Sakura yang melihat temannya saat Sekolah menengah langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, apa kau sehat-sehat saja?"

Texas kembali mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sakura, "Aku sehat-sehat saja kok Sakura."

"Lalu hubungan kalian?"

"Tidak pernah terputus!" balas Naruto dan langsung mendapat delikan dari Sakura, "Sasuke, kau masih berhubungan dengannya ya?"

"..."

"Dia tidak pernah berubah, aku kagum kau bisa bertahan dengannya."

"Urusai!"

Setelah merasa cukup untuk reuni, Sakura pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sasuke-kun! Bisakah kau tidak memaksakan dirimu lagi?" pinta Sakura namun di balas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ma..."

"A-K-U M-O-H-O-N!" Sasuke yang mendengar penekanan dari Sakura merinding dengan wajah pucat. "Sakura! Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kakashi meminta kepastian.

"Kapal itu memiliki perisai yang kuat Kakashi-sensei, walau pun yang lain mengerahkan kekuatan mereka, tetap saja tidak bisa menghancurkan perisai tersebut," jawab Sakura membuat Kakashi mengelus dagunya.

"Yang lain?" tanya Texas memastikan.

Naruto yang juga penasaran langsung mendelik ke arah Pesawat besar yang tak jauh dari mereka dan mereka melihat 4 Rudal mengarah ke arah mereka.

**BOOM!**

Naruto yang memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya ketika tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena saat ini mereka berada di atas kapal terbang berukuran sedang yang terbang di jalan.

"Merepotkan! Tampaknya kita tepat waktu!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh dan dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir seperti daun nanas berada di sampingnya.

"Sh-Shikamaru!"

"Yo! Naruto, sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa Pemuda bernama Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kira-kira sudah 3 Tahun ya? Kau tetap saja merepotkan." Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat perempuan berkuncir kuda tengah mengendarai pesawat tersebut di sertai pemuda berbadan gemuk yang duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ino! Chouji!"

"Hehe, Kau tidak banyak berubah Naruto."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kalian bergabung pasukan Intel?!" tanya Naruto menatap mereka bergantian, kenapa mereka semua masuk Pasukan Intel Jepang.

"Heh! Ada rahasia kenapa kami melakukan ini, dan kami tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu," balas Shikamaru membuat Naruto benar-benar kebingungan dengan situasi ini.

"Ah, Texas-chan. Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Texas yang menggenggam bahunya. "Um, aku baik-baik saja, hanya terkena puing batu saja tadi," jawabnya membuat Naruto bernafas lega lalu menatap tajam pesawat besar yang bergerak ke arah mereka.

**Boom! Boom!**

"Shikamaru, jelaskan padaku situasinya, aku akan membantu kalian!"

"Huh! Kau gila?! Kau saat ini warga sipil! Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlibat!" bentak Sakura ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Tapi aku ingin membantu! Kalian lihat sendiri! Pesawat tersebut memiliki perisai yang kuat, serangan apapun tidak mengenainya, pertama-tama kita harus melumpuhkan sistem perisainya!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kapal yang sudah di serang berapa kali pun tidak mempan.

"Bagaimana caranya melumpuhkannya?" tanya Shikamaru, "Kami memang tahu dan di perintahkan melumpuhkan pesawat tersebut, namun berada di bawahnya saja sudah sangat susah untuk kami."

"ino! Apa di sini ada menara sinyal?!"

"E-Eh? Um, tepat di kantor pemimpin Jepang berada saat ini memiliki sinyal yang kuat, beberapa menara sinyal telah lumpuh karena di serang."

"Yosh! Bawa kami ke sana! Shikamaru aku ingin kau mendengar rencanaku dan menjalankannya."

"Hah~ merepotkan, aku harap kau tidak melibatkan nyawaku Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendengus lalu menatap Pedang Sasuke serta beberapa pedang Saber yang melekat di pesawat

"Kalian jalankan saja rencanaku, aku dan Texas-chan akan menghadapi kapal tersebut."

.

.

**Kantor Pemimpin Jepang ( pusat Tokyo )**

**.**

Pemimpin Jepang yang sedang melakukan rapat di Osaka menatap jendelanya di mana terlihat sebuah pesawat besar tengah ke arah tempatnya berada, menghela nafasnya pemimpin tersebut berjalan ke arah kursinya dan duduk tenang di sana.

Sementara itu di atas gedung terlihat Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji dan Sasuke tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan kabel-kabel Menara Sinyal yang ada di atas gedung.

"Kuso! Ini benar-benar rumit!" umpat Sasuke sambil mengetik sesuatu di sebuah hologram dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu protes, ini termasuk rencana yang bagus dan gila," balas Shikamaru lalu menatap ke salah satu gedung yang ada di depan Gedung Pemimpin Jepang yang terdapat Naruto beserta Kakashi di sana.

Semetara di bawah gedung terlihat Sakura dan Texas bersiap dengan pedang Saber di tangannya. "Ini benar-benar Gila, benar-benar gila...," gumam Sakura berkali-kali.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan kekasihmu melakukan hal nekat ini?"

Texas yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu menatap ke atas gedung sambil tersenyum, "Aku percaya padanya, setelah kejadian di Tokyo aku sempat khawatir padanya, namun melihatnya baik-baik saja sudah cukup untukku bahwa dia akan selalu baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tetap saja! Dia berniat menahan seluruh serangan meriam kapal itu sendirian?! Ini bukanlah Game! Tapi ini kenyataan!"

Texas yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lalu menatap kapal besar yang masih beberapa 1 Km dari mereka, "Maa~ kita lihat saja."

Sementara di atas gedung, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya dengan pedang Sasuke di tangannya sementara Kakashi menatap punggung Naruto khawatir.

"Naruto, bukankah ini terlalu nekat? Jika kau terluka apa yang harus aku katakan pada Minato-sensei?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik Kakashi lalu melemparkan senyuman pada Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, kau tahu bukan kemampuan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku?"

Kakashi yang mendengar itu terdiam beberapa detik lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan terluka," ucapnya lalu menatap pesawat yang sudah mendekat dengan serius.

"Sekarang Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan tanah di bawah Naruto meninggi hingga ketinggiannya menyamai Kapal besar di depannya.

'_Buronan yang paling di cari, Orochimaru. Siapa sangka buronan tersebut adalah teman kakekku, namun karena dia sudah meninggal mungkin tidak apa jika aku membunuhnya untuk menyusul kakek,' _batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga terlapisi Api berukuran besar lalu memukul udara kosong membuat sebuah tinju api berukuran besar mengarah pada pesawat di depannya.

Namun tinju tersebut menghantam perisai perisai membuat pesawat tak tergores sedikit pun, Merasakan ada yang menghadang, pesawat tersebut pun berhenti, **["Menjauhlah dari sana Gaki. Jika tidak aku akan menembakmu!"] **ancam suara yang muncul dari Kapal.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu?" dengus Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedang Sasuke ke arah kapal, "Ayo, serang aku. Kau ingin membunuhnya kan, Orochimaru-san? Jika iya, lewati aku dulu."

Sementara itu di dalam pesawat tersebut, tampak pria berambut hitam panjang bernama Orochimaru menyeringai ketika di tantang oleh Naruto, dia pun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengarahkan satu meriam ke arah Naruto.

**["Namikaze Naruto, aku memberimu peringatan untuk menjauh dari sana."]**

Naruto menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya seperti wajah menantang, "Oh tapi peringatanmu itu tak berarti untukku."

**["Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan begitu kau bisa menyusul kakekku yang bodoh!"]**

**Sret! Twush! Blaar!**

Salah satu meriam di kapal tersebut pun menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Naruto, namun baru saja menembakkan pelurunya, peluru tersebut meledak di dekat kapal membuat semua melebarkan mata mereka kecuali Texas yang tersenyum.

"Ayo, bukan hanya itu bukan?" tantang Naruto yang masih pada posisi mengacungkan pedangnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

**Sret! Twush! Bllar!**

Kembali, ledakan pada peluru meriam setelah di tembakan kembali terjadi, Orochimaru yang melihat itu tentu kembali terkejut dan menatap tajam Naruto yang saat ini melakukan gerakan Samurai yang telah menarik pedangnya.

"Ayo! Lagi!"

Orochimaru yang melihat itu pun menggeram lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memperbanyak serangan meriam. Dua meriam pun mengarah pada Naruto dan menembakkan pelurunya dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai lalu mengayunkan senjatanya dengan cepat.

**Boom!**

Dengan beberapa ayunan pada udara kosong, dua peluru meriam tersebut pun meledak di udara membuat semua kembali terkejut. "Mustahil, bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu?" kejut Shikamaru.

Kakashi yang berada di bawah Naruto juga terkejut karena Naruto berhasil membelah peluru-peluru meriam yang mengarah padanya.

"Uwoho! Hyaaa!" gumam Naruto melompat menghindari dua peluru meriam yang mengarah padanya lalu menangkapnya dengan lengan api yang muncul dari punggungnya dan melemparnya ke arah kapal.

**Boom!**

Peluru meriam yang di lempar ke arah kapal pun menghantam perisai, kembali tiga merima menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto kembali mendengus lalu membuat 3 Shuriken Api dan melemparnya hingga mengenai 3 peluru meriam yang mengarah padanya.

"Hebat... Bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu?" kagum Sakura dari bawah, Texas yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Itu karena Naruto-kun adalah Top 1 dari Game **[Broken Bullet],**" jawab Texas membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah melongo.

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun adalah player top 1 dari Game menghancurkan peluru yang mengarah pada player, Naruto memainkan permainan tersebut dengan tingkat Expert di mana peluru yang mengarah padanya adalah peluru yang di tembakkan secara beruntun, dan Naruto-kun berhasil melewatinya hingga Round 20, dengan Skornya..."

"20.695.780 Point!"

Orochimaru yang semakin geram meluncurkan pesawat-pesawat tempurnya berukuran sedangnya yang keluar dari bawah, Texas dan Sakura yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari dan membuat Gunung berduri Es dan memanjatnya.

**Sring! Blar!**

Para awak pesawat tempur yang bersiap menyerang tentu langsung terkejut ketika tiba-tiba di depan mereka terdapat Gunung Es berduri dan memunculkan dua perempuan yang langsung menghancurkan mesin-mesin mereka.

_**["Mayday! Mayday! Kami di serang! Mereka telah menyiapkan pasukan di bawah!"]**_

Orochimaru yang mendengar itu menatap nyalang Naruto karena telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Naruto yang melihat enam meriam menembakkan pelurunya merubah matanya menjadi mata merah Kitsune miliknya dan seketika pedang Sasuke yang ada di tangannya berlapis api.

**Boom!**

Enam peluru yang mengarah ya meledak sebelum mengenainya, Naruto melirik ke belakang sesaat lalu menatap Kapal di depannya sambil menunjuk meriam paling besar di kapal.

"Ino! Butuh waktu berapa lama lagi?!" tanya Shikamaru, sementara Ino dan Sasuke berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengakses menara sinyal di atas mereka. "Sedikit lagi!" balas Ino lalu menekan satu tombol dan seketika terlihat lambang proses yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Berhasil!"

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu pun berteriak, "Naruto!"

Naruto yang mengerti itu pun menyeringai, "AYO OROCHIMARU! LUNCURKAN MERIAM BESARMU ITU!"

"SELAMA INI SERANGANMU TIDAK ADA YANG MEMPAN BUKAN?! BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU MELUNCURKAN SENJATA UTAMAMU ITU?! MUNGKIN ITU BISA MEMBUNUHKU?!"

Orochimaru yang mendengar itu menggeram lalu mengambil alih kendali anak buahnya lalu mengendalikan seluruh meriam ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun menyiapkan Katana Api di tangannya sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Yosh! Ini saatnya kita bergerak!" ujar Texas langsung berlari dengan cepat sementara Sakura mengikutinya di sampingnya.

**Twush!**

"SEKARANG!"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan seketika tangannya terbungkus petir dan mengayunkannya ke bawah. Naruto yang melihat seluruh peluru meriam ke arahnya melebarkan sebelah matanya dan detik berikutnya Naruto telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

**JGLEEER! BOOM!**

Bersamaan petir dalam jumlah banyak menghantam pesawat besar Orochimaru membuat mesin pesawat tersebut mati dan berikutnya seluruh Meriam pesawat tersebut hancur terbelah.

"Huft~" hela Naruto yang telah berada di bagian meriam-meriam pesawat, sementara seluruh peluru meriam telah meledak di udara, "Jangan pernah meremehkan anak Namikaze Minato," gumam Naruto menepuk pundaknya dengan pedangnya.

**PYAAAAARSH!**

Naruto yang tersenyum melihat hasil terbelahnya meriam yang dia belah mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sebuah Tombak Es berukuran besar menghantam dari bawah hingga menembus pesawat yang dia injak saat ini.

**Sret! Sret!**

Dari bawah pesawat, keluar seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang langsung berlari ke arahnya, Naruto yang mengenalnya merentangkan tangannya dan langsung menerima pelukan erat dari sang perempuan.

Dengan cepat sang perempuan mencium bibir Naruto lalu melepaskannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkekeh, "Ya..." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang tidak dengan kakinya yang bergetar hebat.

_'Ya, aku membayangkannya seperti di Game, tapi jujur tadi itu benar-benar membuatku merinding jika salah sedikit saja. Tou-san, Kaa-san, terima kasih atas berkah kekuatan Kalian,'_ batin Naruto sambil memandang ke langit.

**Bruk! Bruk!**

Naruto dan Texas yang mendengar suara menoleh dan mereka melihat sosok pria berambut hitam panjang keluar dari balik tumpukan bagian-bagian kapal sambil menatap tajam mereka dengan wajah berlumuran darah.

"Naruto-kun, biar aku atasi dia." Naruto yang mendengar itu menahan Texas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Biar aku mengurusnya."

**Trank!**

Telinga Serigala Texas yang mendengar suara menoleh dan menangkis sebuah peluru yang di tembakkan ke Naruto. Texas yang melihat ada seseorang yang menyerang di belakang Naruto menggeram pelan pada Pria berambut abu-abu dengan kaca mata melekat di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurusnya, biar aku mengurus Orochimaru. Selain itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya," ucap Naruto lalu melangkah maju ke arah Orochimaru, sementara Texas mengacungkan dua pedang Sabernya ke arah pria di depannya.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya karena mau membunuh Naruto-kun," ancamnya Texas dengan ekor Wolfnya yang menegang, bahkan mata Orange Texas menyala membuatnya tampak menyeramkan.

Sang Pria yang mendengar itu mendengus pelan, "Kheh! Jangan pernah meremehkanku gadis bodoh! Kau pikir melawan siapa!"

Naruto yang mendengar keributan di belakangnya hanya diam sambil menatap pria bernama Orochimaru yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Dirinya mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Orochimaru sambil melempar tatapan dingin dengan mata merah menyala, "Katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu membunuh Hiruzen-jiji?".

"Kau ingin tahu? KAU INGIN TAHU?! ITU KARENA KAKEK TUA ITU MENUNJUK KAKEKMU YANG BODOH ITU!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam tanpa menurunkan pedangnya, "PADAHAL AKU INI JENIUS! TAPI DIA MEMILIH KAKEKMU YANG BODOH ITU?! KAKEK TUA ITU PANTAS AKU BUNUH SEPERTI KAKEKMU YANG BODOH ITU!"

**JRASH!**

Mata Orochimaru terbelak ketika kedua lengannya terputus secara tiba-tiba dan memuncratkan darah dalam jumlah banyak.

"GHAAAA!"

Naruto yang telah memotong lengan Orochimaru mengayunkan pedangnya menghilangkan darah yang ada di pedangnya, mata merah Naruto tetap tak berubah sedikitpun, bahkan mata tersebut semakin mengerikan ketika terlihat dari kegelapan.

"Jadi kau yang membunuh, Kakek?"

Pedang di tangan Naruto seketika terlapisi api begitu juga dengan tubuh Naruto yang terlapisi api, Naruto pun mengacungkan pedangnya kembali ke arah Orochimaru bersiap menusuk dada Orochimaru.

"Berhenti Naruto!"

**Jrash!**

Naruto yang ingin menusuk Orochimaru terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Hiruzen mendatanginya bersama Kakashi dan yang lainnya, sementara Texas telah terlebih dahulu memotong kepala Pria yang dia lawan karena lengah.

Texas yang telah memotong kepala Pria yang dia lawan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat semuanya telah di tempat mereka sambil menatapnya, "Apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Sakura yang mendengar itu mendekati Texas bersama Ino, sementara yang lain mendekati Naruto untuk memeriksa Naruto serta menahan Orochimaru dan memberikan hukuman yang layak untuk Orochimaru.

Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto langsung mengambil pedangnya dan melihat keadaan pedangnya yang baik-baik saja. Mata Onyx ya melirik ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang dengan mata merahnya yang menyala.

"Ajari aku melakukan itu, Naruto."

"Kheh! Aku tidak tahu seorang Uchiha meminta pertolongan untuk di ajari."

"Be-Berisik!"

Kakashi yang melihat mereka berdebat hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Hiruzen yang menatap Naruto lekat sambil tersenyum, "Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya untuk tenang.

"Tenanglah, aku yang akan menentukan hukuman yang pantas untuknya, jangan sampai kebencian merasukimu." Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya lalu menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya... Aku juga di ajari Kaa-san soal itu."

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya dan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata birunya yang indah, "Aku serahkan dia padamu, Jiji."

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun. Apa hadiah yang kau inginkan setelah kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Hiruzen sambil menunjuk Tombak Es yang menembus Pesawat, "Selain menyelamatkan aku, kau juga menyelamatkan Kota dan Warga, namun kau juga harus membayar mengenai kerusakan Kota karena Es ini, tapi karena kau melakukan kebaikan kau pantas mendapat satu hadiah dariku."

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap Texas yang masih berbicara dengan Sakura dan Ino, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Tidak... Itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin hadiah, aku hanya ingin Kota ini fokus di perbaiki saja."

"Lagi pula kami sedang berlibur jadi aku tidak ingin waktu kami di ganggu," lanjut Naruto, Hiruzen yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dasar anak muda."

"Hehehe, Texas-chan! Ikuzo!"

Texas yang mendengar itu pun menutup percakapannya dengan Sakura dan Ino lalu mengikuti Naruto yang telah pergi menjauh.

.

.

**23.00 PM**

**.**

Malam semakin larut dan semua telah tertidur di tempat mereka masing-masing, namun ada juga yang masih berlalu lalang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersenang-senang.

Di sebuah kediaman berukuran sedang, tampak saat ini Naruto dan Texas tengah berbaring di kasur sambil berciuman dengan selimut menyelimuti mereka untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Ciuman tersebut pun terlepas memperlihatkan wajah mereka yang merona.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya seperti itu?"

Texas yang mengerti pertanyaan Naruto melepaskan tangan Naruto, lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

"Bagaimana tidak... Aku sangat kesal karena mereka ingin membunuhmu... Jika saja Naruto-kun mati tadi... Aku bersumpah untuk membunuh mereka yang membunuhmu," ujar Texas tanpa sadar menancapkan kukunya di punggung Naruto.

"U-Ughh, Jangan biarkan dendam merasukimu ok, bukan mereka yang melukaiku jadinya, tapi kau." Texas seketika tersadar dan melemaskan lengannya sambil mengelus punggung Naruto yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Go-Gomen!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Texas dengan lembut, "Ha'i-Ha'i, mari kita tidur, Aku sudah lelah."

Texas yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Naruto dengan lembut lalu tidur bersama Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk mereka.

.

Sementara itu di Kantor polisi pusat, tampak seorang pria dengan ikat kepala melekat di kepalanya menatap kertas di tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung lalu menatap Kakashi meminta penjelasan.

"Ada dua warga sipil yang membantu kasus ini? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dari Game," jawab Kakashi singkat sambil membaca bukunya membuat Pria di sampingnya terdiam.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

**Note : Yo! Kembali dengan Fanfic bertema OneShot.**

**Ya, kali ini Event yang di selenggarakan adalah Sci-Fi. Karena kebetulan aku menyukainya dan sedikit memiliki keahlian mengenai Mesin-mesin, Future. Ingat, sedikit!**

**Maka saya memutuskan untuk ikut, untuk melihat kemampuanku, seberapa kah nilai yang aku dapat. Karena ini OneShot maka saya mempersingkat penjelas-penjelasan bagaimana dan kenapa konflik ini terjadi.**

**Lalu Texas? Dia salah satu Karakter di Arknights, maa~ kedepannya lagi dia juga akan muncul.**

**Lalu dimana yang lainnya seperti Hinata dan yang lain. Well saya memutuskan menggunakan beberapa Karakter serta OC karena di perbolehkan membuat satu karakter OC maka saya memutuskan memasukkan Texas ke dalam Fic serta beberapa orang. Karena kalau banyak akan ribet menentukan tempat dan tugas mereka.**

**Ok, itu saja sih dari Saya. Semoga Fic Event ini menghibur. Jaa~ na!**


End file.
